


Photos

by RavenskyInuChain



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Booth Buddies spoilers, Breakup, Conquer spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Season 3 Spoilers, Season 3 finale spoilers, Svtfoe, relationship, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenskyInuChain/pseuds/RavenskyInuChain
Summary: He had pulled away from her and his eyes were zeroed in on something on the table, halfway under a book. But the top part was sticking out. It was the photo reel from the photo booth. Marco stepped away from Star and he was going for the photos, his hand reaching out. Star felt her stomach clench and she was then rushing to grasp the photos too.They both reached the photos at the same time, and Star’s hand brushed Marco’s, and she felt her face light up, pulling her hand quickly away almost as if she were burned. All she could do is watch as Marco pulled the reel free, holding it in one hand.“Star, are these..?”





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Second Star vs The Forces of Evil fic ! I'll also be posting this on Tumblr, under the penname starco-prompts ! You can send in a prompt and I will write a drabble on it ! It can be about Star and Marco as friends, or them in a relationship ! The blog is very new, please check it out !
> 
> Prompt: Accidentally touch hands while reaching for the same object  
> Credited to: magnoliamemes on Tumblr !
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated ! Read and Review, please !
> 
> This one-shot takes place post Conquer, the Season 3 finale. It also includes snippets from Booth Buddies, so beware spoilers !
> 
> There's a little Tomstar, but a mutual breakup as well, just so you know ! Because let's face it, I'm Starco trash.
> 
> Edit: Sorry about the weird spaces after the italicized words, hopefully I got them all !
> 
> Double edit: I know the ending seems a little rushed, especially with that fluff, but I honestly don’t know what I was writing ? And tbh it seems logical. Filling the prompt was a little hard for me. I have a new fic planned so hopefully I get that up soon ! Gonna be purely angst themed.

It was still dark after it all. The castle was in shambles from Meteora’s volatile wrath, holes in the walls and debris raining down from above, and Eclipsa had taken her wand and fled, and soon after her went Glossaryck, claiming she was going to her monster husband to free him. _Great_. Just great. And Queen Moon Butterfly was also still missing. _Double great_.

After the reunion between Star, Marco, and Tom, things were still in chaos. All the townspeople and those from the castle got their souls back after Meteora’s rampage, and yet Star still felt uneasy. She couldn’t explain this queasiness in her stomach, why she felt so tense. Both Marco and Tom were okay – She was _so_ glad for that. But.. There was something she still had to take care of. And even _that_ still wasn’t the reason she felt so unsettled. Marco was busy taking off all of his Princess Turdina accessories, fussing about how much of a _pain_ it was to take off the fake eyelashes. Did he feel anything when his soul had been taken? She hadn't been there to protect him.. And then Tom had come back with his body inflated like those of all her townspeople. And in her desperation to save _him_ , she hadn't realized that she was abandoning her people. Perhaps it was a good thing that the magic sanctuary hadn't been there. Coming back to face Meteora had been a huge decision on her part.

And while he did that, Star made her move, swallowing the lump in her throat as she tugged on Tom’s shirt nervously. “Can we talk?” She asked rather quietly, while all around there was chatter from the townspeople. They technically didn't have anywhere to stay at the moment, since Eclipsa's daughter had wreaked havoc trying to get to the castle after the Marcnificent Seven had failed. The horned demon looked down at her with sympathy in his eyes, and there was some kind of deeper wisdom she didn’t understand as he gave a subtle nod of his head, following her lead as she threaded their fingers together. For comfort? Star bit her lip uneasily. She was going to break his heart.. Oh Mewni, couldn’t there be some other way than _this_? She pulled him out of the throne room and into the hall, letting go of his hand when the chatter died down to a subtle murmur in the throne room nearby. But once she let go, she.. Gosh, what was she going to _say_?

She stood with her back to him, gathering up all of her strength mentally. Her hands balled into fists, her right hand missing the feel of the handle of her wand. That was gone, too. Blue eyes were closed, brows furrowed in frustration. Tom stood patiently, waiting.

And when she finally thought she had gathered the courage to say what she needed to, she spun around to face him – _and blue eyes widened with shock_. “T - Tom?” her voice cracked and stuttered, and she knew she was close to tears at the genuinely _soft_ look in his eyes. They were half-lidded with some sort of _understanding_. “Star.” He said her name softly, and her chest ached.

She _had_ to tell him now. She took a breath, steeling herself. It was now or never. Tom had changed, she could see that. Before, he would have done anything to win her heart back. And he had — Or maybe she never really stopped loving him. She wasn’t sure. But even so, this had to be done, even if she didn’t like it. “Tom, I —“ she started, and then suddenly, the demon had reached his hands out and grasped her by the upper arms, pulling her to his chest - or rather, to his armor. Dumbfounded, she rested her head against his shoulder, blue eyes wide and cheek smashed against the plating. What was he — ?

“I know already. “ Tom breathed against her hair, and Star froze up from below, all three of his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face, hidden from her view. Despite what he was feeling, his voice came out strong. “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?” He allowed a bit of a joking tone to seep through, even cementing it with a light chuckle. “Again?”

Star choked back a sob, suddenly feeling very _very_ small, and grasped the back of his shirt. “I - I.. “ she fumbled for the words, but her mind was a blank slate. She focused on the warmth from his body (he was much warmer than most because, well, he’s a demon), burying her face into his armor. Hiding herself from the world. She didn’t want it to be like this, maybe she shouldn’t do —

“I know about the kiss.” Were his next words, but yet there was no malice or resentment in the demon’s tone. No, there was only.. Love. She felt herself spiraling as he continued, fearing the worst. “Marco told me about it — Okay, okay, well, not exactly told me – He said it so I’d get mad and run away because Meteora was _right there_ , and I did, but then I thought he was kidding so I came back and — Well, anyway... Now I realize why you were so surprised that night.” he trailed off, and the blonde girl in his arms hiccuped back another sob that threatened to tear itself from her throat. She felt so awful. He didn’t deserve this – Sure, it had been a _heat of the moment_ thing, but Star didn’t think it would have resulted in this. She didn’t want to hurt Tom..

And yet she couldn’t deny that there was _something_ there when Marco kissed her in that booth. Ever since the sleepover they all had with _Truth or Punishment_ , these feelings had been growing, from the night with Bon Bon, the Love Sentence concert, Ruberiot's _stupid_ princess song — And she _thought_ they had gone away when Marco left Mewni to go home to earth. She finally felt like she could move on. He had a _girlfriend_ at the time! He was on Earth, she was at Mewni. She was learning to be a queen, and he a karate loving sophomore boy. But no, he had come back into her life.. She made him her squire... And she started to wonder if maybe there was a chance. And taking those photos from the booth that night at Ruberiot and Fool Duke’s wedding proved she _believed_ there was one.

But bringing Tom down with her like this was _wrong_. “I’m so sorry, Tom —“ she sniffled, and suddenly the demon was pulling back, holding her out at arms length and looking into her eyes. “Don’t cry, Star. I hate when you do that,” his voice was weak, and there was a small smile on his lips. “Star.. I just want you to be happy. That’s all I want for you, Starship. To be happy.” He was serious, staring at her lovingly.

She didn’t deserve him. He had matured so much and she just — This was so hard. The dam broke and her blue eyes watered and she started full on sobbing, throwing herself forward again and slumping into his embrace, the both of them sinking to the floor of the castle hallway, the pink-haired demon stroking the blonde hair of the crying girl lovingly. He rested his cheek against her head (avoiding the devil horn headband), telling her it was okay. She tried to believe him, but she had inevitably broken Tom’s heart.

 

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there and cried in Tom’s arms, sorry for hurting him, sorry for dragging him down, sorry for _everything_ , but eventually she pulled back from him and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. No doubt his armor probably had a big wet spot, and she glanced apologetically to his face, a strained smile on her lips. "Sorry about the armor."

He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, brushing her blonde bangs. “We’ll always be friends.” he reassured, and he started to stand, holding out a hand for her to grab. Star sniffled, and her blue eyes were bloodshot from crying, but she accepted the offer and stood at his side. She felt.. Lighter now. She had gotten a _lot_ off her chest, even if she still felt the niggling guilt clawing at her stomach. Because no, Tom didn't deserve this.

“Maybe you should check on Marco,” the demon prince suggested, and gave her another smile. Marco was also Tom’s best friend. This wasn’t going to tear them apart so easily. If Star was happy, that’s really all that mattered to him. And it wasn’t like he wouldn’t be able to see her ever again. No, that would be too negative and broody of a thought.

The dimensional princess raised her eyes from the floor at this comment, and together they walked into the throne room again, side by side. Tom gave her a lingering glance, a slight nod, and then he disappeared into the crowd. She watched him go, feeling sad but also.. Elated, at the same time. She really didn’t deserve Tom.

“Star!” _His_ voice. Star turned her head just in time to see Marco rushing towards her, worry in those chocolate eyes. He brightened upon spotting her, and skidded to a halt in front of her. “Hey! You vanished and — “ and then he took in her physical state: red-rimmed eyes from crying, hair a little disheveled, cheeks flushed (from crying or...), and overall looking exhausted. He took a step towards her, concerned now. “Hey.. You okay?” He questioned. She blinked at him for a moment, trying to gather up her thoughts. Was she okay?

“I’m.. “ she began, ready to explain a few things.

“Star!” There came another voice, and that was the voice of King Butterfly, her father. He came out of the crowd and embraced his daughter, ”I’m so glad you’re okay.” He gushed, and she wrapped her arms around him in turn, fighting off a wave of tears. When she had seen the soulless bodies of the eagles tumbling in the air, she had thought the worst..

Star gave Marco a helpless glance, a promise that they would continue their conversation later. He looked a little apprehensive, glancing around the room a lot. She decided to ask about it later. Right now she had another problem..

Meteora had destroyed the town. Fires were still going on, and she still had duties as acting – As Queen. She had let her mother slip through her fingers, but right now her duty was to her people.

“Everyone! Can I get your attention please?” She called, but there was too much commotion. No one could hear her voice. She looked around hopelessly. She didn’t have her wand anymore to make some kind of glittery explosion or anything like that – Was it hopeless?

“ _HEY_! YOUR QUEEN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!!” Star abruptly turned her head to the voice, surprised to see Pony Head floating nearby, shouting at the top of her lungs. At the shrill voice, the sounds all died down. The floating unicorn head grinned at the young girl. “Take it away, B-Fly!!” She encouraged, and Star gave a nod, finally able to be heard. She cleared her throat, shared a glance with Marco and Tom respectively, and then made her way to the thrones at the end of the room. They had been indented where Meteora’s monster form had been too large to fit, material cracked and crumbling away.

She could have helped if she had her wand.. But that had went with Eclipsa. Despite the issues with her heritage, she wanted to keep the wand. It was useful. But now.. “Meteora has been defeated,” she started, wringing her hands in front of her as she stood in front of the crowd. “I know the town was in her path of devastation. Until we can rebuild the town, I’m sure we can accommodate you in the castle.” Star shared a glance with her father, who gave a nod of approval. She sighed with relief, and continued. “I’ll have the chefs make food, the knights will bring pillows and blankets, and everyone will be okay.” She gestured with her hands, and then the said personnel were sent into action.

 

* * *

 

She continued to handle the preparations for the townspeople, and by the time the sun was peeking over the edge of the mountains in the distance, she had finally settled everyone down. Tom had went back home to the Underworld, and Marco was still following her around. She didn’t mind. She and him still had to talk.. But she was feeling better about it now. Still, worry clawed at her insides.

They were on their way to her room, just the squire and the queen. Marco had been uncharacteristically silent this entire time, but she didn’t pay much mind to it. Her own thoughts were swimming. She had to get a _grip_. She lead the boy down the hall, and she could see the sun out the window, making it’s ascent into the sky to signal morning. “We were up all night dealing with Meteora and the townspeople..” she murmured, stopping for a moment to watch. Marco followed her gaze, giving a nod. "You're doing great, Star." he murmured, and she felt her heart warm at that. He believed in her, and as she had said a long time ago when he held the seat of the rogue bicycle beneath her.. "You believing in me is all I need," she hummed back, failing to see the way his cheeks flushed red.

They were alone, maybe this was a good time to start the conversation. “Marco I.. “ she could feel the heat of his stare against her back, yet she refused to look at him. All at once, her courage at saying what she needed to left her, and she shook her head. “Not yet. Come on, we’re almost there.”

They continued to pad down the halls, and they ended up at the teenager’s room. She pushed open the door and kicked off her shoes, sitting on the edge of the bed and flopping backwards onto the covers, eyes closed. A relieved sigh escaped her, and then she heard footsteps, signaling Marco had come in too. The door closed behind him.

Then came his tentative voice. “Is there something wrong, Star?” he sounded so concerned, and she felt her body get hot. Blue eyes slid open and she sat up carefully, searching for him in the dawn’s light. He was over by the door still, the sun illuminating his form. He _still_ looked nervous, and when she looked over at him, he averted his gaze.

“Marco..“ she said his name softly. He then looked at her, and she _swore_ she saw his cheeks flush with color, but with the red and oranges of the sun’s light, she wasn’t sure. And suddenly her brain turned to mush and she couldn’t _think_. Oh Mewni, Star! This isn’t the time to forget what you’re going to say!

But she could start with something else...

She got up from the bed and took a step towards him. “When Tom came back and I first saw you all... balloon-y..” she trailed off, and there _must_ have been hurt in her eyes because the Latino is coming towards her, stopping a few feet away. “Star?” His gaze shimmers with concern. She inhaled softly, watching him. “I didn’t.. Marco, I had no idea what to think..” she trembled lightly, but the boy made no move towards her. He looked horrified, his eyebrows drawn in that signature way that screamed _Marco._  "I wasn't there to protect you, Marco, and I nearly lost you." she wrapped her arms around herself, inhaling sharply. “Meteora had taken your soul.. Oh, Mewni, Marco.. I was so scared..” her voice hitched for a moment. It hadn’t even been that long ago, but Star was terrified at even _remembering_ it.

Marco’s hand twitched at his side, unsure if he should hug her. She was breaking apart in front of him, and he wasn’t sure what he should do. What he was _allowed_ to do. True, he had told Tom the truth, but..

“Hug me, Marco –“ it was a weak demand, and here comes the brunette, reaching his arms around the slightly shorter girl and holding her against him. Star rested her head against his chest, eyes fluttering closed. “I was so scared.” She admitted. "I almost lost you. Because what if I hadn't defeated Meteora? What if she had won?"

Marco shushed her, and his grip tightened around her. “It’s okay now.” He reassured softly, and sighed. “I was scared too. Scared I’d lose my best friend.” There was a bittersweet smile on his lips, holding the blonde close. “Star, I —“ he had been looking around the room, trying to stifle his blush, and his gaze landed on something nearby. “Hey, wait a minute, is that — ?” Curiosity edged his tone.

He had pulled away from her and his eyes were zeroed in on something on the table, halfway under a book. But the top part was sticking out. It was the photo reel from the photo booth. Marco stepped away from Star and he was going for the photos, his hand reaching out. Star felt her stomach clench and she was then rushing to grasp the photos too.

They both reached the photos at the same time, and Star’s hand brushed Marco’s, and she felt her face light up, pulling her hand quickly away almost as if she were burned. All she could do is watch as Marco pulled the reel free, holding it in one hand.

“Star, are these..?” He lifted his head questioningly, searching the blonde’s blue eyes with his own chocolate. She didn’t say anything for a moment. Then she felt the intensity of his gaze and tore her own away. “I broke up with Tom. Literally like, a few hours ago.” She said quietly after a second, and oh _why_ did she say that - and Marco seemed to forget what he was holding as he lowered his hand, looking at her strangely. “O - Oh. Are, uhm, are you okay?” He lifted his opposite hand and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Star was quiet for a moment, and then she gave the slightest of nods. “Yeah, I am.. It was.. Mutual. He just wants me to be happy.” A little smile curled her lips, and then she started moving closer to him, eyes on the photos in his hands. “The photo booth,” she breathed, and her hand came to touch the photos, daintily brushing across the surface. "I tried so hard to get you to take best friends photos with me, but I didn't realize things were so different.."

Marco was watching her, his expression was unreadable. “You kept these?” His voice was just as quiet, a question underlying it. She hesitated, and then gave a nod. "I did..." She peeked at him from under her eyelashes, but then Marco had this soft smile and he was looking at the photos. “I did that to get us out of the booth.” He confirmed, and then hesitated himself, unsure if he should say this, “but I _really_ enjoyed it.” He looked like he was about to run. Just like when they were in the booth and he had hid in his jacket. She didn’t want that. Anything but that — She would lose the courage she needed now. “Marco?” she questioned, and the boy in reference turned to her. “Yeah?” He sounded a little squeaky with nervousness.

He was _adorable_.

"I.. I saved them because I still feel something for you. No matter what I did, you wouldn't leave my head! I thought if we moved on with our lives, it would be okay. And then you came back to Mewni, and I.. I don't know what I feel anymore. That's why I had to leave Tom. If I didn't feel anything, then why did I grab the photo of us kissing from the booth? I can't do that to Tom. But when I look at you, Marco, it's like before... You make my heart race, my cheeks get hot, and whenever you were with Jackie I would get so jealous.." she buried her face in her hands. "It's awful, because I wanted you for myself. To see  _me_. But I wasn't Jackie. And it hurt me - " she broke off, starting to get a little upset. Marco was quiet for a few moments, and then Star took a breath, turning to look at him again. “How do you feel about me, Marco?” Star asked. “Be honest with me.” She added when he looked scared out of his wits. The boy who loved karate swallowed, eyes zipping back and forth. How was he supposed to tell her that even though she had literally went through hell and back, she looked as beautiful as ever? That the sunlight caressing her golden hair and making her eyes shine was enough to make him quiver? That he loved to make her laugh? That he was an idiot for not realizing his past actions on Earth had hurt her? He could keep it a secret for a little longer – These growing feelings.. But she was staring at him with those big blue eyes and he felt himself cave. “W - Well...” and suddenly he exhaled, taking a deep breath. “I.. I really care about you, Star.” He admitted, and when she nodded, he continued, “Like I.. As more than just.. Friends..” his voice was reduced to mumbling, and his cheeks were aflame. Oh god, he really needs to go hide. Houston, this is Marco, we're going down!

The dimensional princess felt herself soften, and her hand reached for his covering the photos of their kiss in the booth. “Took you long enough..” she lifted the hand, and managed to pry the photos from his grasp. There was a peaceful expression on her face as she rubbed her thumb tenderly over the photos. “I think a part of me will always love Tom,” she admitted, and for a brief moment something pained flashed across her expression, “but I.. I want to be with _you_ , Marco Diaz..” Star shuffled on her feet as the boy’s jaw dropped. He stuttered, unable to comprehend what she was saying. But what Star couldn't comprehend was the fact  _he felt the same way_!

“Star, I..” he was cut off as the blonde pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him effectively. “No more talking,” she said in a commanding tone, and his eyes spoke for him as he nodded. She had heard everything she needed to. Her cheeks were dusted pink now too, the hearts on her cheeks a shade darker, as she pulled away her finger and stepped closer.

There was a magnetic pull between them, and the photos fell to the dusty ground as Marco’s arms snaked around Star’s waist, hers around his neck as their lips grew centimeters apart. Still, she pressed on, until she felt his lips on hers. It was electrifying, to put it simply. Her blood was on fire, her mind had shut down, and all she could focus on was his taste, the feel of his soft lips molded to hers.

“Star I..” Marco pulled back to press his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes, one hand holding her cheek, thumb rubbing tenderly against her cheekbone. She gave him a disapproving glare, “I said no talking,” she huffed, and Marco laughed. And then she ended up smiling, and both of their hearts fluttered. Marco calmed down, and then hummed. “I just have something I _really_ want to say.” He said. Star looked at him questioningly. Marco hesitated a moment later, and then he said three words. “I love you.” He knew that maybe this was too soon... Love was a powerful emotion. But also at the same time, he knew that he _did_ love her. This bubbly, rambunctious princess.. She was everything to him.

The said princess felt her heart soar, her eyes sparkling. “I love you, too.” She murmured, resting her head against his chest.

She still had to find her mother, still had to figure out what to do without her wand, still had to figure out literally _everything_ , but for now.. She just wanted to relish in this feeling of being safe in Marco’s arms.

**END**


End file.
